Mistake
by Yumi-Ulrich4ever
Summary: And You Know now you've messed up, and you wish you hadn't been too proud to fix it before. Because now he's not coming to rescue you... [YUMI] Oneshot


It started years ago, before Lyoko, before the constant mess of XANA attacks, before Jeremie fell in love with a pink haired princess. Before, when life was simple, on the verge of being boring but it hadn't quite dropped to that point yet. It started the day he first came to school. For that brief moment in time when in the hallways your eyes met and he gave you a shy smile. At that one second when you knew there was something you liked about him.

It's a few years later when visits to Lyoko are an everyday occurrence and your friendship is getting to the point where it's not enough. But you're both shy and unsure so either making the first move seems an impossible task, and your mind is plagued with questions of who should ask who and if he actually has feelings for you or not. And eventually after all the waiting and signals and time you're sick of not knowing what he's thinking.

It was about time for the annual spring dance when your life takes a turn. His name is William; he showed up at school and fell for you. And when he asked you out, right in front of your crushes' eyes you tell him nothing would make you happier even though each word leaves a deceitful stinging on your lips.

At the Dance you stay with William; every dance and every smile belonged to him even though secretly you wanted to give them to someone else. Then you see him: knowing eyes watching you carefully before turning away and walking out the gym doors. You know you should go after him but your favorite song comes on and you assure yourself it can wait until later.

Weeks later and you're dating William. You kiss and flirt publicly, but your plan still isn't working.

**_He _**hasn't come to save you yet. And when you look at him you give him a smile that says 'Best friends still, right?'

Wrong

You can't even look him in the eyes anymore. Because at one point along the line you saw anger, jealousy, even sorrow. Now his eyes hold nothing; they're dead inside just like him and deep down you know you're the one who pulled the trigger.

At some point in time you feel bad enough to want to talk to him but Odd won't even let you in when you knock on their door because he knows what you've done to him and unlike you, he's being a best friend and protecting him. And by the time the door's locked again you know it's you that he's protecting him from.

You know you've messed up, but you're too proud to fix it. You know it when the gang all don't know what to say anymore or when your grades start slipping from straight A's or when you're making love to William at night which surely can't be classified in such a way because you know there is no love involved in the matter. And it's when you're moaning with lust that you realize something's wrong because it's **_his _**face you're picturing the whole time.

You wish you wouldn't have messed up so bad back then. You wished you wouldn't have been too proud to fix things when you could because now you're seventeen, unmarried, unemployed, disowned, with an infant whose father left and won't be coming back. It's now when you want to break down in your little tacky apartment, but you can't because the baby will cry and you don't want to wake the neighbors.

It's a little short of a year when you open your door to find him standing there, now graduated, matured, and perfect as ever while housing a sad smile on his beautiful face. And as you whisper his name and start to cry he lets you in his arms and you beg and plead whole-heartedly for forgiveness because you're deeds have caught up with you and you're feeling nothing but guilt for ever hurting such a heavenly creature. Ten minutes later over coffee is when you ask why he never came to the rescue and he tells you he never knew you needed saving.

It's hours later when you're in bed and you for once feel more than lust because this was pure and joyous and how love was supposed to feel.

And it's weeks later and he's still with you. When you realize you're finally happier than you've ever been because you're engaged and you have a real family and most of all just overjoyed because after all this time he's finally with you.

And somehow knowing that makes up for the past.

* * *

Please Review

Disclamier: I own no part of Code Lyoko

Readers, please see my profile for other story information


End file.
